Live broadcasting of competitions or athletic events in real time or near real time is generally accomplished with large camera crews and multiple camera operators, each having their own video/audio equipment. Stationary mounts, helicopters, blimps, and other bulky vehicles have also been used. The space and time necessary to coordinate the large crews and bulky vehicles can be economically and logistically taxing. Additionally, for individuals or small, informal groups interested in capturing video and/or images from inaccessible locations and streaming these images to one or more remote viewers in real time or near real time, professional-grade live broadcasting equipment of this nature is not feasible. Therefore, a smaller, less logistically demanding, and economically feasible alternative for live broadcasting is desirable.